


The Name For The Game

by InfamousHarlequin



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfamousHarlequin/pseuds/InfamousHarlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILER WARNING: If you have not read/completed Case 3 of Dangan Ronpa, I highly advise you do so, or else you'll get spoiled.</p><p>The Summary:  She needed a name, a name to hide her true identity, but why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name For The Game

Taeko Yasuhiro was typing away at her computer, staring at the bright screen and reading as much as she could, completely lost in thought. She was quickly gaining notoriety as the 'Ultimate Gambler' and the 'Queen of Liars', but she just couldn't let her real name be revealed, for a number of reasons.  
  
One was she wanted a name that could be easy to pronounce, and one that any language could recognize as one to fear, and Taeko Yasuhiro didn't have a particular fearsome ring to it. She also wanted a name that could sound beautiful when said, not one that people couldn't even pronounce. She also didn't really like her name, there was nothing particularly wrong with it, but it didn't fit her, like it wasn't her name.  
  
So she searched the internet, looking high and low to decide something to re-name herself, so she could be born anew, a fresh face, and put her past behind her and be known as a true entity in the gambling circuits to fear.  
  
A few more minutes of searching, she stopped at a certain page, carefully reading it over before smiling. Celeste. It had a lovely ring to it, it rolled off the tongue easily, and it meant 'heavenly'. She liked that. Still she wanted to add a little...flare to it. Celeste was very nice, but she wanted to add some zest, something to spice it up. Ah, perfect. Celestia. That was just perfect, it was a derivative of Celeste, and it sounded much better to her when said.  
  
Now on for the second part of her new identity, something that would be equally beautiful and mysterious. Maybe something foreign, foreign names always did sound beautiful to her.   
  
And so she searched, scourging the internet for foreign names before settling in on one. Lundburg. It meant Wooded Hill or Mountain Grove, and instantly images of beautiful forests and sprawling mountaintops filled her head. Oh yes this would do VERY nicely, but she felt like it was missing something, missing a...a spark.  
  
She thought long and hard about this, and actually came up with a different variation called Lunenberg. This was apparently the name of a municipal district in Canada, and she pursed her lip, no she didn't quite think that was right for her.  
  
But maybe she could still use that, and so she put the two names next to each other, studying them letter to letter, and carefully typed out a name from the two.  
  
Ludenberg.  
  
Perfect, that was absolutely perfect, just the right amount of mysteriousness and grace to be able to claim as hers, no one else could say they had a name quite like this, it was..so beautiful, and instantly she set to work all the various bits and bobs to make sure no one could figure out her true name, so the old her was buried deep in the past, and stayed that way.  
  
After a few hours, she closed the laptop, her deeds done.  
  
And Celestia Ludenberg smiled.


End file.
